


[TSN/ME]"I need you out here."

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 如果加州雨夜Mark道歉了。





	[TSN/ME]"I need you out here."

“I’m afraid if you don’t come out here you’re going to get left behind. I want-- I want--I need you out here, please don’t tell him I said that.”

“What did you just say? ”

……

“You’re in New York! ”

“I’m in New York riding subways 14 hours a day trying to find advertisers! ”

“And how’s it going so far?!!”

……

“What did you mean get left behind?”

那是一场前所未有的争吵，没有人胜利，巴西青年通红的眼眶没有浇灭卷毛CEO那一刻尖锐的胜负心。

Eduardo在Mark的沉默里转身打开门走出了狭窄的廊道，他得离开这儿，不然他会爆炸的，literally, BOOM一声那种。

他捡起地上的包，水滴随着他的停留在地上积聚了一小滩，沙发上的女孩儿在愉悦地尖叫着大笑，他想，他是这场夏夜狂欢里最不合时宜的那朵乌云。

Dustin扭过身看着他，一脸担忧地想要说些什么，Eduardo深吸了一口气，勉强地给了红发小伙一个安抚的笑容。他低下头，不想和明显盯着他的Sean Parker的视线相会，挎上包闷头往门口走去。

在刚要伸出手转开门把的时候，Eduardo忽然被人拉住了手臂，高个子青年被这突如其来的一下搞得重心不稳地向后倒去，然而要摔倒的恐慌也只持续了半秒，他就被一个怀抱稳稳接住了。

Mark搂住了他，是那种一手环着他的腰，另一只手抓紧了他的手臂，整个人都贴上来的搂法。

Eduardo没想到Mark会追出来，那个卷毛机器人根本没有这种程序设定。他愣了一下，刚想开口道谢就随即记起了刚刚的争吵，他想要站直身体从那个面无表情的卷毛怀里出来，但Mark紧紧扣住了他的腰。Mark是练击剑的，虽然瘦瘦弱弱的一副宅男的体量，但事实上他的肌肉线条精瘦又流畅。

“外面在下雨，你淋湿了，去洗个澡，别走了。”个子稍矮的小卷毛把脸以一种在这个刚争吵完的档口无比不合时宜的姿态埋在他肩窝里，闷闷地开口。

Eduardo没动。

“……”Mark沉默了一下，“I shouldn’t have said that.”

“……”Eduardo的喉结上下滚动了一下。

“…I need you out here, wardo.”

他妥协了。

Eduardo僵直的身体放松下来，从刚刚进门到现在，他终于感觉到湿漉漉的衣服粘在身上的那种黏腻的触感，养尊处优的小少爷不自在地扭动了一下，他清了清嗓子，“我要洗澡，浴室在哪里？”

Mark松开了环住他腰的手，但依旧牵着他的手臂，他轻轻甩了一下没甩开，于是两个人就以这种一前一后的别扭姿势走回了喧闹的房间。

走进客厅的时候Mark目不斜视地径直拉着Eduardo往楼梯的方向大步走去，全然无视了一脸惊恐的Sean和偷笑的Dustin，垂着一双鹿眼的青年在经历了这漫长的一天后也实在无心顾及旁人的想法，无意识地跟着卷毛CEO上了楼。

这栋房子是Mark看中租下来的，Eduardo作为出资人在此之前没有亲自来过，他在心里腹诽着二楼卧室的楼道真是够窄的，Mark看上的也就是楼下的大客厅能装下一群猴子编程吧，结果现在被Sean Parker拿来开party了，哼哼。

Mark的房间在走廊最尽头，Eduardo跟在他身后走进去的时候下意识地环顾了一下四周就能推测出这段时间的Mark大概是只用这间房来做维持生命安全程度的睡眠工作的，房间了除了堆着被子的床和几件胡乱丢着的T恤之外几乎没有什么使用痕迹。

他晃了晃头，想把这种担忧Mark的心思甩出去。能不能有点出息，他们还在吵架，卷毛混蛋长到这么大不用他担心也是能活下去的。

在他晃神的时候，Mark已经拉着他走进了卫生间，暖色的光和看起来足够干净的淋浴房让Eduardo紧绷的神经放松了不少，他吸吸鼻子，忍不住小幅度地打了个寒颤，然后礼貌又客套地跟Mark道谢，请他出去，他准备洗澡了。

然后卷毛只是在他道谢的时候皱了一下眉，丝毫没有离开的意思。

Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，刚要再开口，Mark却抢在他前面出了声，“我被你蹭了一身水，wardo，我也需要洗澡。”

“？？？”

小卷毛往前凑了一步，抬起眼看着红鼻头的驯鹿，他的蓝眼睛里全是让Eduardo有些不知所措的情绪，卷毛的眼神里掺杂了过于复杂的信息，淋过雨的青年人大脑有些无法process这些。于是Eduardo转过脸不看他，Mark却得寸进尺地搬过他的下颌强迫对方和自己对视。

“你要拒绝我吗，Wardo?”

蜜棕色的瞳孔在问话的结尾荒唐地震颤了一下，Eduardo咬住了嘴唇闭上了眼。

面前的这个人用几个月的时间从无人问津的geek已经变成拥有跨越大洲级别事业的CEO，他丝毫不怀疑未来Mark会成为留名历史的“成功人士”。他已经不再是那个需要他的棋手排名公式当关键启动元素的小卷毛了，而过去的这一个月也证明了如果Eduardo不在这里，Mark也能好好地运营Facebook，甚至有Sean Parker来帮他们set up business meetings. 他还需要他在这儿干什么呢？

难道接下来不该是好聚好散的剧本吗？

他睁开眼睛，Mark还在执着地盯着他，Mark的固执他见识过，他当然知道这个长着一头柔软卷毛的小天才到底能有多倔。

“…如果我说是呢？你要把我赶出公司吗？”

蓝眼睛里闪过一秒的慌乱，然后出乎Eduardo的预料，Mark伸手揽住了Eduardo的腰，像刚才在门口拦住他的姿势一样，“不，”Mark说，“Wardo, you are not listening to me.”

“I said, im afraid you are gonna get left behind. ”

“I am afraid, that - ”

一贯语速流畅的Mark顿住了，他知道Eduardo听懂了他在说什么。

“我在害怕，Wardo.”

“And I need you.”

卷毛说完抿着嘴，然后他看到淋了雨的小鹿眼睛里终于浮现出他熟悉的甜蜜，那个吻就在那一刻发生。

Mark凑上去亲吻那双花瓣似的嘴唇，小鹿没有拒绝他，于是暴君用舌尖挑开了小鹿的唇瓣，肆无忌惮地撷取甜蜜的花汁。

等到回过神来，Eduardo已经被Mark按在了浴室的墙上。冰凉的瓷砖迅速被两个人的体温捂热，然而又滑又凉的触感让Eduardo打了个寒颤。Mark停顿了一下，嘴巴根本没离开小鹿，只是斜睨了一眼位置伸出手打开了花洒。

温热的水洒下来，慢慢升温到了舒服的程度，Eduardo呜咽了一声，想要躲开又避无所避。

Mark的手顺着他的衬衣下襟伸进去，长期敲打键盘的手指尖有一层薄茧，微凉的触感过电似的让Eduardo哼出了声音，“Mark - Mark… 别… ”

“你得洗个澡，wardo。不然会感冒的。”Mark轻易地制止了Eduardo微乎其微的挣扎，用另一只手开始解他的扣子。微烫的水打湿了Eduardo刚才都快半干的衬衫，湿透的布料贴紧皮肤，隐隐约约地透出南美人漂亮的身体，Mark一边亲吻着Eduardo的耳垂，一边低下头看眼前的光景。

巴西甜心的乳头被热水刺激得颤巍巍地挺立起来，在湿漉漉的衬衫上顶起两个色情的凸起。Eduardo黏黏糊糊地叫着Mark的名字，已经没有在试图拒绝他了，Mark勾起嘴角去舔吻小鹿纤长的脖颈，含过他的喉结，用一只手去解他的衬衫。

剥光一头湿漉漉的小鹿需要费多大的力气？暴君对此有话说。

如果小鹿配合的话，你只需要半分钟。

如果小鹿不配合的话，well，暴君表示没有这种经验。

热水蒸腾起气雾，Eduardo任凭Mark啃咬着自己的锁骨，咿咿呀呀地抱紧了胸口耕耘的卷毛脑袋，他觉得自己快要烧起来了，不管是浴室湿热的温度，还是从他身体里不断散发出的渴望，都让他忍不住想要更多来自Mark的触碰。他的手胡乱抓到Mark也已经湿透的卫衣，软得没力气的双手努力了几次才把碍事的衣服扯上来，Mark配合地任他脱掉自己的衣服，然后又迫不及待地扑上去吮吸起Eduardo胸口红彤彤诱人的乳头。

奶尖被含住传来的刺激让Eduardo细声尖叫起来，从来没体会过的快感直冲大脑，他忍不住自觉地挺起胸膛想要更多。

More, give me more. 

Mark用上了牙齿，坚硬的齿尖磨着细嫩的乳头，连奶孔都没被放过。暴君用手照顾着被冷落的另一边，用中指和拇指捏弄挺起的肉粒，用食指的指间不断摩挲着神经丰富的部位，成功逼出了斑比的哭腔。

“Mark - Mark，啊！不行了... 呜... 好奇怪... ”

暴君松开他胸口的小红樱桃，又去吻在哼哼唧唧的嘴。Eduardo被攫取了呼吸，只能双手缠上暴君的脖子，讨好地伸出甜蜜的舌尖换取暴君的怜惜。

“Wardo，你是甜的。”

“呜…”小鹿被亲得哭哭啼啼的，他的手还搂着Mark的脖子，眼睛里都是可怜兮兮的控诉。棕色的头发被水打湿贴在他的额头上，让他看起来比平常那个精英模样要年幼许多。

Mark凑的离他很近，他们的呼吸都纠缠在一起的那种近，他的裤子已经被解开了，暴君把手放在他的后腰上，指间探进他的内裤边缘一点点。Eduardo咬住了嘴唇，他们要真的跨过那条线了。

但Mark没有继续刚刚攻略城池一样的索取，他温柔地吻了一下Eduardo的鼻尖，声音已经被情欲烧的沙哑，但又带着Mark特有的克制和独一无二的温柔，“最后一次机会，wardo，你要拒绝我吗？”

Eduardo的呼吸窒住了，他能感觉到他的心脏随着Mark的这句话缓慢地复苏了过来，像是终于挺过严冬的小熊看到春天第一缕阳光时候的那种雀跃充盈了他的感官，他不自觉地笑起来，他听到自己说，“不，”他轻轻往前凑了凑，“你爱我，而我也爱你。”

这个回答让Mark愣了一下，随即勾起了嘴角，露出了一个温柔得几乎不像他的笑容。他没再停顿，吻上了那双刚被亲吻过于是亮晶晶的淌蜜似的唇瓣，手顺着斑比的腰线加重了力度地抚摸了下去。

暴君的手挞伐领土一样不容拒绝地伸进去，揉弄起Eduardo形状美好的臀瓣，Mark抓了满把的弹滑嫩肉，留下了显眼的红痕。Eduardo搂他搂得更紧，害怕似的呜咽起来，这同时激起了暴君的征服欲和保护欲。他随手扒掉小鹿碍事的西装裤，让那双修长到色情的腿暴露在空气中。然后是平角的黑色内裤，被“啪嗒”甩在地上，猎人得到了一只任他宰割的赤裸小鹿。

Mark松开Eduardo，眼睛里的蓝色泛起情欲的风暴，他用目光扫视着一塌糊涂的Eduardo。他的目光过分直接，让没被触碰的Eduardo体会到了什么叫被视奸。斑比害羞地抿起了嘴唇，他轻声哼着暴君的名字，不知道是在控诉他这样看他，还是抱怨他还没有继续做更过分的事情。

Mark认为是后者。

于是暴君笑了笑，富有攻击性的笑容让小鹿看起来更可怜兮兮了。Mark含住Eduardo的耳垂，一只手握住了已经半勃的小wardo。南美斑比的阴茎很漂亮，干净修长的和他人一样，被Mark的手握住的时候会轻轻颤抖着变得更硬，像是在渴求更多疼爱。暴君满足了他，他加快了套弄的速度，另一只手抠弄起Eduardo的乳头，他的温柔实在有限，那可怜的小红樱桃马上就要破皮流出汁水了。

Eduardo仰起头呻吟起来，浪荡又软糯地在喊着，“Mark - Mark - 呜呜… 不行了… Maaaarrrrrk - 啊！”

Mark露出一个了然的笑容，又揉了两把刚射完的小Wardo就放过了那里。刚经历过射精的Eduardo哭腔更重了，快要占了他半张脸的那双湿漉漉的眼睛控诉地看着暴君，“Mark…”

“乖，这是为了让你放松下来，不舒服吗，嗯？”被点到名的人毫无负疚地凑上去亲他，把手上粘稠的精液尽数抹在了小鹿浑圆挺翘的屁股上。他甚至抽出时间来想到，这么浓，看来wardo和Christy早就名存实亡可以算是已经分手了。

于是卷毛暴君志得意满地更用力地捏了一把Eduardo的屁股，手指顺着小鹿的屁股往里探进了臀瓣间含娇带媚的小穴。没被人触碰过的秘境羞怯地收缩着，Mark把手指贴上去，还能感觉到那张未经人事就天生淫荡的小嘴在小心翼翼地亲吻来客。他的喉头上下滚动了一下，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，再不释放怕是会出问题了，于是暴君拉过斑比环抱着自己的手，放在鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆上，“摸摸它，wardo，get familiar.”

Eduardo晕乎乎地哼唧了一声，乖巧地揉弄起隔着裤子都觉得火热的大家伙。他迷迷糊糊想着，一会儿这个大东西会捅进来，这么大，他吃得下吗？可是这是Mark… 他要和Mark做最亲密的事情了。

于是小鹿呜咽着，急切地扯下了Mark湿透的裤子。粗壮的肉棒一下子弹跳出来，沉甸甸的分量让Eduardo瑟缩了一下，但说不清的渴望让他继续摩挲着烫手的阴茎，他咬着嘴唇看向Mark，像是寻求表扬似的。Mark凑上去亲吻了他的嘴角，“乖孩子，我要给你扩张了，转过去，把你的小屁股撅起来。”

Eduardo听从了暴君的命令，热水还在持续不断地洒下来，浴室的瓷妆已经被捂热，这让怕冷的小鹿趴在上面也不觉得凉。他双手撑着墙，柔软的细腰塌着，挺翘的臀瓣上布满指印。

Mark盯着眼前美好的躯体，忍不住凑上去亲吻Eduardo光滑的后背，然后啪啪地拍着Eduardo白嫩的屁股，换来小鹿哭哭啼啼地叫着“Mark - ”才肯停下。暴君挤了满手的沐浴液，毫不吝啬地淋在了Eduardo的臀缝间，微凉的触感激得Eduardo下意识向后伸着手想阻止，却被暴君抓住手钳在身后。

Mark含住了Eduardo软嫩的耳垂，然后往紧致的小洞里缓慢地塞进了一根手指。陌生的异物感让Eduardo忍不住绷紧了肌肉，于是他下面被插入的地方像是一张小嘴一样咬紧了Mark的手指。卷毛暴君笑了笑，凑的更紧去亲吻小鹿的侧脸，一边哄着他放松，一边哄着他回头接吻。

Eduardo努力放松了自己，让Mark的手指能够更顺畅地在他的处女穴里抽插起来。

得寸进尺的暴君很快又加上了两根手指，Eduardo已经没有在抗拒他了，只是小声哼唧着，叫着他的名字。终于，他的手指找到了让小鹿快乐的开关。

Eduardo“啊—”地一声尖叫出来，过电似的快感从被Mark顶撞的地方一路从尾椎操上了他的大脑。被鼓励的暴君嘴角勾起一个暴虐的笑意，指尖并拢着大力撞击起那个小小的凸起。

“Mark - Mark - 别 -！Mark - 好… 唔... 好棒呜呜呜... Mark - ”

Eduardo被突如其来直接飙上峰值的快感刺激得只能语无伦次地喊叫起来，他的手被Mark钳制着，只能把发烫的脸蛋贴紧瓷砖求得一点安抚，可这不够，他需要Mark给他安抚，他需要 - 

“呜呜呜别 - 别用手了… Mark - 我要你，要你进来 - 插进来吧 -”

Mark停下了指奸Eduardo，他亲了亲小鹿通红的鼻尖。他抽出了手指，指间带出了湿淋淋的沐浴露和体液，Mark一手握住自己的大家伙，一手把Eduardo的屁股拍得啪啪作响。斑比哭哭啼啼地求饶，又发着骚地求他进来，Mark没再犹豫，硕大的龟头贴上了小鹿通红的臀瓣，稍稍用力就抵在了洞口。

Eduardo下面那张可怜兮兮求操的小嘴已经在迫不及待地吮吸着油亮的龟头，Mark硬得发疼，一用力就破开软烂果肉似的顶了进去。

“呜--！”

Mark的阴茎比手指粗上太多，贪吃的小鹿毕竟还是第一次，光是一个头部就被撑的他呜咽起来。Mark快要忍到极限了，他用双手揉捏着Eduardo的屁股，拉开又合拢，嘴上安慰着小家伙放松没事的，能吃进去的，乖。Eduardo眼泪汪汪地转过头来跟他索吻，Mark凑上去亲吻他，舌头模拟着性交的动作在小鹿嘴里抽插，这让被亲的晕晕乎乎的斑比放松了一点儿，于是暴君趁胜追击地往里插了插。

Mark把手伸到Eduardo身前去捏他的乳头，几重刺激让Eduardo一下子就软了腰，又被暴君捞住趁机往自己的方向一搂就全根没入地插了进去。

软嫩的小肉洞害羞地收缩着含住第一次造访的大阴茎，按摩得让Mark发出舒服的喟叹，阴茎涨的更大。

“Wardo, 宝贝，你里面好舒服。fuck, 我真该早点操你，你知不知道我觊觎你的小屁股多久了？”Mark小幅度地挺动了一下，看Eduardo没什么太不适的表现就加大了动作，“我怎么会让你在我的床上睡这么久还没操你的？你真是天生就该被我操的，wardo，以后我要天天操你，你不是想在魏德纳图书馆做爱吗？等我们回哈佛就去，好不好？”Mark重重地挺胯，撞得Eduardo一阵快乐地呜咽，他咬着小鹿的耳朵说着垃圾话，“或者在你毕业典礼的时候，你穿着学士袍，底下什么都没有，我的wardo那么优秀，肯定要做毕业生演讲吧？在底下给你鼓掌的学生们知不知道他们的优秀毕业生Eduardo Saverin在台上的时候是屁股里夹着我的精液的呢？嗯，宝贝？你得加紧腿，不然被我射了一肚子的东西就会流出来的… 喜欢这样吗？”

Eduardo扭着头想要躲开Mark下流的描述，可Mark的声音太有诱惑性，让他仿佛真的置身于那种幻想里，他站在台上，而Mark会坐在第一排用那种冷静又火热的眼神看着他，“wardo，你喜欢这些。你听我说这些，小穴里都湿透了。看看你自己，又勃起了。”

“呜 - 别，别说了Mark… 呜呜… ”Eduardo害羞地咬住了嘴唇，但身体诚实地把屁股撅得更高，贴紧Mark的小腹，把那根粗黑的阴茎全都吃进去了。

Mark被求欢的斑比刺激得不行，把住小家伙的腰胯报复似的狠狠抽插了几下，“我还会在Kirkland的宿舍里操你，wardo，你要乖乖的不能出声，不然Dustin和Chris可是会听到你叫床的。以后你睡在我的床上的时候不许穿衣服，你要是想让我放下电脑去睡觉，就得主动来拿你的小屁股蹭我，我保证会听你的话，接受你的求操，好不好？”

Eduardo呜咽着，承受着Mark一下重似一下的顶撞，他张开眼睛是被操得模糊的视线，闭上眼就是Mark在他耳边描绘的色情的画面，过载的快感快要烧断他的神经，他的一切感官都在被Mark主宰着，这个认知让他被更强烈的快乐激得腿软。

Mark感觉到Eduardo是真的快要站不住了，不舍地又抽插了几下就抽出自己的阴茎，引导着不满的小鹿到床上，在刚躺下的那一刻，就又掰开那双长腿插进了他的天堂。

正面的姿势能够让暴君享受到长腿挂腰的愉悦，Mark亲了亲Eduardo圆润的脚趾，就把两条腿缠在了自己的腰上，小鹿乖巧地夹紧他，还催促似的哼唧了几声。Mark倾身压在Eduardo身上，鞭挞领地一般开始了又重又快的抽插。

Eduardo被操弄得一塌糊涂，只能用带着哭腔的甜软嗓音黏黏糊糊地呻吟和喊着Mark的名字。

眼泪汪汪的小鹿博得了暴君的怜悯，Mark稍稍放缓抽插的节奏和力度，俯身亲吻斑比湿漉漉的眼睛。

“痛吗？”

可怜兮兮的巴西尤物抽了抽鼻子，摇了摇头。

“那舒服吗？”

Eduardo蹭着Mark吻上来的嘴唇点点头。

于是暴君笑了，他亲了亲哭得说不出来话的小鹿，给小家伙顺了顺气，“那你哭什么？”

“呜… 因为… ”斑比努力找回了语言能力，他攀着卷毛暴君的脖子，哭腔软糯糯的，“唔… 因为太… 太舒服了… ”

Mark愣了一下之后忍不住弯起嘴角，他温柔又占有意味强烈地吻住了Eduardo，下身却开始打桩似的加快了速度，每一下都精准地顶在让小鹿“太舒服了”的那一点上，把斑比受不了的呻吟和尖叫都吞进两个人胶缠的嘴里。

顶了几十下，Eduardo开始发出变了调的呻吟，中间还掺杂着Mark听不懂的葡语，卷舌音在巴西斑比的舌尖滚过，落在暴君耳里如同强效的催情剂。他知道Eduardo快要高潮，他也快到了，于是他加快了速度直接把Eduardo逼上了巅峰，在它发生的一瞬间，Eduardo尖叫着暴君的名字，小屁股一抽一抽地不规律收缩起来，后穴里冲刷过大量黏腻的水液，他哭喊着抱紧了身上的卷毛，经历着他第一次潮吹。

暴君体贴地等到Eduardo被操出来的高潮过去，然后捞起他的两条修长的腿压在胸口，一阵暴风骤雨似的抽插，终于抑制不住想要射精的欲望。Mark俯下身贴紧Eduardo，鼻尖相抵着重重插了几下身下人已经软烂不堪的小穴，然后抵在最深处用精液灌满了小鹿的肚子。

等他射完，又亲了亲Eduardo满是汗珠的鼻尖，哑着嗓子郑重地说，“我爱你，wardo.”

被折腾的累得不行的小鹿眯着眼睛笑起来。

等到清理完，Mark抱着自家新上任的男朋友&CFO回到床上的时候，本来已经迷迷糊糊要睡着的斑比又半睁开眼，揪着CEO的小卷毛软乎乎地问，“刚才我说我爱你说了那么多次，干嘛最后才回应我。”

被抓住头发的暴君就势趴在Eduardo的身上，闷闷地说，“不想第一次跟你说‘我爱你’是在床上。”

小鹿噗嗤一声笑出来，伸手揉乱了CEO本来就乱七八糟的卷发，“可是technically, 你刚才说的时候也还是在床上啊~”

Mark“唰”地抬起头来，在Eduardo没反应过来之前一把抱起小鹿，Eduardo吓得一下子搂紧了暴君不算宽厚的肩膀。卷毛费了点力气把斑比抱下床，站稳在地板上之后亲了亲缩在他怀里的爱人，“我爱你，Wardo。 我需要你，别离开我，别抛下我。”

Eduardo露出一个Mark熟悉的笑容，不同于以往的是，Eduardo这次没有停在一个安全距离外，而是搂着他的脖子亲了上来。在嘴唇相接的前一秒，Eduardo笑着说，“我也爱你，CEO大人。”

Mark的眼神在听到这个称呼之后变了变，于是软绵绵的巴西甜心就又被按倒在床垫里哭喊着“CEO大人”了一晚上。

第二天一早，淋雨又纵欲的小少爷终于没有起来床，这导致Facebook的工作狂CEO也没有出现在办公区（客厅）。在猴子们惊恐地发出“Mark是不是猝死了？”“boss不会是断电了吧？？”“Mark的CPU是不是更新系统的时候故障了？？？”等一系列质疑之后，Dustin慢悠悠又老神在在地“啧啧”了几声，吊起一众人的兴趣之后就转过椅子继续工作了。

而Sean则是在快到中午的时候才醒过来，发现Mark和Eduardo还没有出现的时候站在客厅中间哀嚎了一声，天知道他招惹的那个漂亮斑比是Mark的小男朋友啊！但Sean Parker是一个能屈能伸的选手！

于是能屈能伸的Sean跑出去买了两人份的早饭，屁颠屁颠送到楼上Mark的房间想要和漂亮斑比消除一下“误会”，结果早饭被Mark伸出一只手接进去了，门就直接拍在了他的脸上。

甚至他站在门口还能听到斑比软塌塌地拖长嗓音问“Mark, 门口是谁呀？”的时候，那个卷毛语气愉悦而平稳地回了一句“送外卖的。”

不要脸的狗男男。


End file.
